1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to antennas for implantable devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional implantable antennas can be constructed with a manner of accommodation with respect to incorporation into a body that is less than desirable. For instance, conventional antennas are found in enclosures, such as for heart pace makers, that require substantial room, which may be overly restrictive for other applications, such as vascular implantation.